


8.Innocence

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Holocaust, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocence, Offscreen Rape/Non-con, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Somewhat Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	8.Innocence

**Innocence **

It's a powerful thing.

Innocence.

It may not seem like it but it can do a lot more harm than good.

Trust me,I know this better than anyone in Eastern Europe.


End file.
